1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a fluid fill valve for fluid inflatable devices, such as waterbed mattresses and which also may be used as a water inlet valve for a toilet tank. The fill valve includes a gravity operated valve member when the fill valve is used as a waterbed mattress fluid fill valve and a buoyant valve member when the fill valve is used as a toilet tank fill valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of fill valves and fittings including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 478,698, 2,128,734, 2,874,734, 4,212,335 and 4,270,727. However, these previously known devices do not include the combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention and are not operative in same manner.